winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 314
Blooms Herausforderung ist die vierzehnte Folge der 3. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung :"Für die Winx und die Spezialisten ist nichts mehr wie zuvor: Mit Löwenmut hat Tecna sich in das Portal zur Omega-Dimension gestürzt und es von innen her verschlossen. Doch damit ist sie in dieser feindseligen, fremden Welt eingeschlossen, ohne eine Möglichkeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Die Feen sind untröstlich über den Verlust und beschließen, den Winx Club aufzulösen. Aber zuvor wollen sie eine letzte gemeinsame Tat vollbringen und Valtor ein für alle Mal das Handwerk legen. Nachdem sich die Winx im Wolkenturm bis zu Valtors Gemächern vorgekämpft haben, kommt es zur entscheidenden Konfrontation zwischen dem bösartigen Hexenmeister und Bloom. Dabei muss die junge Fee erkennen, dass ihre Kräfte noch nicht ausreichen, um ihren gerissenen alten Feind in die Schranken zu weisen." Inhalt Die Winx sind immer noch in Trauerstimmung, nachdem was auf Andros geschah. Sie entscheiden sich den Winx Club aufzulösen, da angenommen wird das Tecna tot ist. Timmy weigert sich zu glauben das Tecna fort ist und stürmt davon. Riven entscheidet sich, die Mädchen mit ihren Tränen alleine zu lassen und folgt Timmy, um diesen zu beruhigen. Er gesteht nicht ein das Tecna verloren ist, da er immer noch ihre Schwingungen wahrnehmen kann. Timmy wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Tecna zurück zu bringen, deshalb will er mit dem neuen Projekt nach der Suche nach Tecna starten. Doch bevor die Winx ihren Club auflösen, beschließen sie noch eine letzte Mission zu erfüllen. Valtor und den Trix einen Besuch abzustatten. Faragonda kommt zu ihnen, sie warnt die Mädchen Valtor nicht voller Zorn anzugreifen, und verbietet ihnen den Campus zu verlassen. Das stinkt den Feen richtig gewaltig. Zum selben Zeitpunkt zieht Valtor, alle Bewohner vom Planeten Oppositus, in seinen Bann da er die Kräfte von den Zauberschriftrollen gestohlen hat und kehrt zum Wolkenturm zurück. Zu allererst, bevor die Stunde der Rache anfängt, müssen die Winx mit Hilfe von Tecna's selbstgebauter Maschine durch den Schild durchkommen. Somit laufen die Feen zügig bis zum Wolkenturm und verwandeln sich. Sie zerschlagen die Fenster und Bloom fragt, wo sich Valtor befindet. Die Hexen, immer noch unter Valtor's Bann, versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Doch Stormy, welche von Valtor verzaubert wurde, ist freundlich zu ihnen und verrät ihnen Valtor's Aufenthaltsort. Die Winx teilen sich auf. Bloom, Flora und Musa suchen nach Valtor, während Stella und Layla sich nach Miss Griffin umschauen. Stella und Layla finden sie, doch ihre Attacken auf die Zelle haben keine Wirkung. Sie benutzen ihren Feenstaub und sind somit in der Lage Griffin zu befreien. Bloom, Flora und Musa finden Valtor in Griffins Büro. Jedoch ist Valtor vorbereitet, und kann ihren Elementen kontern. Eine verseuchte Blase für Flora, eine Sphäre aus Stille für Musa und für Bloom etwas besonderes. Valtor erzählt Bloom seine Geschichte, als er damals vor 17 Jahren Domino verwüstete und Marion und Oritel besiegte. Bloom wird wütend und feuert ihren Drachenzorn auf ihn, doch Valtor friert sie ein, da Blooms Kräfte nicht ausreichen, um ihm zu besiegen. Die Trix tauchen auf. Doch Stella, Layla und Griffin sind in der Lage die Trix zu besiegen. Die Trix werden von Griffin ins Nachsitzen geschickt. Um von dort zu entkommen müssen sie Strafarbeiten erledigen. Faragonda und Saladin eilen zur Hilfe und verteidigen und helfen den Mädchen beim Kampf gegen Valtor. Flora, Layla, Musa und Stella befreien Bloom aus dem Eis mit Hilfe des Feenstaubes. Sie flüchten. Valtor feuert jedoch noch eine letzte Attacke ab, trifft aber stattdessen die Trix. Faragonda schickt Bloom nach Pyros um sie stärker werden zu lassen. Dabei muss die junge Fee erkennen, dass ihre alten Kräfte noch nicht ausreichen, um Valtor endgültig zu besiegen. Sobald als Bloom abreiste, kommen Sky und Brandon in Alfea an. Stella ist gegenüber Sky misstrauisch, doch er offenbart, dass er von Diaspro's Bann, dank Stella, erlöst ist. Er gibt bekannt das Diaspro von Eraklyon verbannt wurde. Nebenbei entschuldigt er sich das es so lange dauerte für ihn anzukommen. Er musste Brandon aus dem Kerker befreien. Sky will sich bei jedem für die Geschehnisse entschuldigen, inklusive Bloom. Doch Stella teilt ihm mit das Bloom nach Pyros abgereist ist um stärker zu werden, und das es ungewiss ist wann und ob sie wiederkommen wird. Ereignisse *Aufgrund von Tecna's Verschwinden löst sich der Winx Club erstmals auf. * Timmy beginnt sein neues Projekt: "Die Suche nach Tecna". * Bloom fordert Valtor das zweite Mal zum Kampf heraus. * Valtor erzählt Bloom seine Geschichte, als er damals vor 17 Jahren Domino verwüstete. * Bloom reist nach Pyros um stärker zu werden. * Sky ist von Valtors Bann befreit den Diaspro ihm auferlegt hat. * Sky hat Diaspro von Eraklyon verbannt. * Sky ist geschockt, als er herausfindet das Bloom nun auf Pyros ist. Debüt * Niemand. Charaktere *Winx Club ** Bloom ** Layla ** Musa ** Stella ** Flora *Spezialisten ** Sky ** Brandon ** Riven ** Helia ** Timmy *Elfen ** Lockette ** Chatta ** Tune ** Piff ** Digit ** Amore *Trix ** Icy ** Darcy ** Stormy * Valtor * Faragonda * Griffin * Saladin Trivia * Tecna ist erstmals nicht in dieser Folge vorgekommen. * Sky, Brandon, Helia und Timmy kehren in dieser Folge wieder zurück. * Diese Folge sollte ursprünglich "Die Zurückzahlung", "Rache!" oder "Rache, Raserei, Wut, Zorn und Zurückzahlung" heißen. * In dieser Folge erkennt man wie die Schüler vom Wolkenturm immer noch unter Valtors Bann stehen, daran da sie sich alle wie Zombies bewegen. * Die Folge markiert Blooms letzte Winx-Verwandlungssequenz vor ihrer Aufopferung. Anspielung * Die Winx attackieren Valtor und die Trix, um sich die fehlenden Personen, aber auch an Griffins Gefangenschaft in Wolkenturm zu rächen. Die große Feenrache lässt sich in dieser Folge auf den Marvel-Comic "Die Rächer", aber auch an die Comicverfilmung anspielen. * Die schrecklichen Sorgen um Tecna lässt sich auf die Trauerfeier von einem Verstorbenen anspielen. * Diese Rache aus dieser Folge ist eine gleiche Anspielung auf verschiedene "Die Rache"-Filmreihen aus den 50er, 70er, 80er, 90er und 2000er Jahren. Zitate * Flora : Tecna war eine wundervolle Fee! * Musa : Das Portal ist für immer verschlossen! Wir haben keine Möglichkeit... * Timmy : Nein! (dreht sich sauer um) Da irrt ihr euch! Ihr alle irrt euch! * Riven : (stoppt Timmy) Timmy! * Timmy : Lass mich los. (haut ab) * Riven : Ich lauf' ihm hinterher und red' mit ihm. (verfolgt Timmy) * Bloom : Wir werden dich sehr vermissen,Tecna! * Stella : Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon wie verrückt! (redet über Tecna, weil sie verschollen ist) * Stella : Wir werden es Valtor heimzahlen! * Musa : Ja! Und ihn ein für alle Mal das Handwerk legen! * Bloom : Wie sieht's aus? Seid ihr alle bereit? * Musa : Darauf kannst du aber wetten!! * Stella : Enchantix!!! * (Stella, Flora, Musa,und Layla mit ihrer Enchantix-Verwandlung) * Bloom : Bloom Magische Winx!!! (Bloom verwandelt sich) * Layla : OK! Los geht's! * (Die Winx machen sich bereit auf eine große Rache, Raserei, Wut, Zorn und Zurückzahlung. Die Stunde der Rache hat begonnen) * Bloom : (zornig) Feuerball! (Die Winx finden sich vor lauter Zorn in Wolkenturm ein und zerstören mit lauter rasender Wut die Fenstern) * Bloom : (verärgert) Ok, Hexen! Sagt uns, wo Valtor steckt! * Stella : Sollen wir sie wegpusten? (Man sieht die Schülerinnen, die noch unter Valtors Bann stehen, sich wie Zombies bewegen) * Flora : Nein, das dürfen wir nicht machen. Sie haben absolut keine Ahnung, was sie tun. Sie stehen alle unter Valtors Bann. * Musa : Sie verhält sich völlig anders als sonst! * Stella : Sobald ich mich an unseren letzten Besuch erinnern kann, liegt das magische Labor in dieser Richtung. * Bloom : Stella und Layla, ihr seht euch dort um. Wir übernehmen Griffins Büro. * Valtor : Die Zauberkraft all dieser Welt werde ich Magix im Nu bezwingen. * Bloom : (zu Valtor) Falsch! (Valtor legt Flora und Musa K.O) * Bloom : (zornig) Dir werd'ich's zeigen! Drachenzorn! (vernichtet Valtor) * Valtor : Du bist wirklich sehr mächtig, Bloom! Genau wie Marion! * Bloom : (geschockt) Was? * Bloom : Unherbliche Mutter! Woher weißt du das über sie? * Valtor : Weil ich es war, der sie besiegt hat! * Stella : Sieht fast so aus, als hätte Valtor, jede Menge Wolkentürmer mit dem Zeichen verpasst! * Mrs.Griffin : Nicht jeder! * Layla : Mrs.Griffin! Wir holen sie da raus! * Stella : Überlassen sie das mal lieber uns! (Versucht das Tor mit ihrer Kraft zu öffnen, aber das geht nicht, und wird selbst getroffen) Urchi-Lurchi! * Flora : (Versucht auch Valtor zu attackieren, aber es klappt nicht) Rasende Schlangenpflanze! ca:Fúria en:Winx Club - Episode 314 es:Winx Club - Episodio 314 fr:Dissolution du club gl:Furia! hu:Őrjöngés it:Furia! nl:Winx Club - Aflevering 314 pl:Furia pt:Fúria! pt-br:Fúria! ro:Furie! ru:Ярость sr:Бес! tr:Öfke Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 3 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 3)